Fifty Years Later
by Witches Rune
Summary: Bella gets a visitor, this visitor tells her that she is really Ginny Wealsey. But she has to leave the life that she has ever known. Will the Cullens find out? But fifty years later, Bella is back, but this time, she is angry at them all. How will they all react to her when she returns? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Walk**

Hi there, my name is Bella Cullen, I was here with my beloved husband Edward Cullen at the Cullen home in Forks, Washington.

Sometimes I feel like I was not meant for the vampire world, sometimes I feel like I am somebody else, and all my life, I feel like I am something else. And that someone wants to be set free from this body, like I was meant to be that person instead of this person, like I had lived with the wrong family all my life. And also I was meat to something else, something that I was born with.

Sometimes I hear something's that my family can't, sometimes I hear a women's voice, and she says, "Her name will be Ginny Weasley."

Sometimes it's a man's voice, "Awe that's just the perfect name for our little witch."

At first I didn't know who they were or what they were talking about, but I just thought nothing of it and moved on with my life and my immortality.

I was just sitting here next to him, when his evil sister Alice Cullen came up to us, and she said, "FAMILY MEETING NOW!"

Just then the entire family had come down, when everyone was seated, she looked all around us with a sad expression and she said, "I don't know how to say this but—"

Edward said, "But we may never know what Bella's future will be like."

I said, "But I'm here with you all. How is that even possible when I am here with you all?"

Alice said, "All I see is that we all have a good future ahead, but whenever I try to see yours, all I see is you leaving us and never coming back."

Rose said, "Well what are we all going to do?"

Carlisle said, "Bella do you know anything about this?"

Just then I heard a woman's voice, she said, "Alec Potter can I talk to you?"

Then I heard a man's voice, he said, "Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

The woman said, "Arthur and I have a plan to keep our little witch safe."

The man said, "Well tell me the plan so that Ginny is safe."

The woman said, "Ok so if we're under attack, Arthur and I will flee with Ginny, then we will have to leave her with another family—"

The man cut her off, he said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, so you're saying that if we're all under attack, then you're just going to leave Ginny with another family?"

The woman said, "Yes."

Then it had ended, I didn't know who they were, or what they were talking about, but I do know one thing, they were talking about keeping someone or something safe from someone or something.

Edward said, "Bella?"

I just sat there, not wanting to look up, not wanting to do anything, then I had removed my shield away from Edward, and he said, "Why did you block your thought?"

I just didn't want to say anything, then I heard a knock at the door, and Alice said, "Bella someone's here for you."

Edward said, "Who is Alec Potter?"

I looked up, and I said, "I don't know."

I just went over to the front door, I saw a man, he had green eyes, he had on a black robe, black boots, and he was also wearing a black cloak, he had short black hair, and he had pale skin.

When he had saw me, he gasped out loud, and he said, "Isabella Maira Swan, may I ask you to walk with me?"

I looked at Edward, he said, "Don't worry, he just want to have a talk with you."

So I went with him, but as we were walking, I couldn't help but hear him, he sounded shocked, and he said, "Ginny Weasley is alive."

After about a few miles, we had stopped, he turned to look at me, he said, "You're not going to be here any longer."

I just looked at him, then I heard a voice, and it said, "Remember Ginny, mummy and daddy will always love you. Be safe Ginny Weasley be safe. And I love you my little witch."

I pretended like I didn't hear the voice, I said, "So why do you want to talk to me?"

He said, "Just like I had said, you are not going to be here any longer."

I said, "Who are you and what are you talking about?"

He said, "Alec James Potter, and you will leave let's say, the day before your first anniversary?"

I said, "No, I'm not leaving on that day, that day is a very special day for me and my husband. I can't leave on that day."

Alec said, "I'm sorry but you just have to leave on that day."

I said, "Why do I have to leave on that day?"

He said, "Because you have to return back to your home and back to your family."

I said, "But what if my family knows something's up?"

He said, "Lies."

I said, "I'm not a good liar you know."

He chuckled, shook his head, and he said, "Just trust me, I think you could do a lot better at lying than your two old brothers."

I said, "I have another family?"

He said, "Yes."

I said, "But what if the family that I have now ask questions?"

He said, "Lies."

I sighed, and I said, "Does this have to do with a woman and a man trying to protect someone from something?"

He said, "How did you know about that?"

I said, "Because I heard someone talking to someone else about going somewhere and leaving a child with another family."

He said, "Yes that's correct. Now here's what I want you to do, first you'll go back home, then you'll act 'normal', then the day before you leave, you'll pack everything, and then on the day, you'll tell them that you had just gotten a job, and then you'll meet me at the airport, and we're off to England."

I said, "England?"

He said, "Yes England, but I must say this, you must not tell no one, even if they ask you questions, and your name will be Ginny Weasley."

I froze, I just stared at him, Ginny Weasley, but how could this be, how could I be Ginny Weasley, then I heard the woman's voice, and she said, "Ginny Weasley, our little witch."

I whispered, "Mummy?"

She said, "Yes, our little witch."

I took a step back, I shook my head at him, and I said, "No, this can't be true."

He said, "Your mother Molly Weasley had casted a spell on you to make it look like you who you think you are, but really you have magic in your veins, you are actually five years younger, you were born on August 24th, you are actually a girl who has a much bigger family than the one you think you have, and lastly, you're a pureblood, which means that you and your birth family are all witches and wizards. And which also means, me and my family are also a wizarding family."

I said, "No! This can NOT be happening right now! I am NOT ten years old. AND I AM NOT A BLOODY WITCH! And I didn't know that there were WITCHES AND WIZARDS!"

He sighed, and he said, "You could be mad at me for this as long as you want to, but you will have to know this, I spoke nothing but the truth, and what I had just said was true. And you will have to do what I tell you to do."

I said, "And what if I don't leave on that day?"

He said, "I don't think you want to know what will happen if you don't do it."

I said, "Will you be picking me up, because I'm pretty sure that they won't let me go off on my own and besides, we're all you know, immortal and some of—"

He said, "You. Are. Not. One. Of. Them! And if you want me to then I will do it."

I just sped back home, away from him, away from what he was telling me, away from what I didn't want to believe.

When I did return home, I felt safe, I felt safe with my crazy vampire family, I also felt safe with them, and I knew that nothing would never tare this perfect life of mine.

But a few thoughts had stood out in my head:

Number one: I am a witch

Number two: I am a ten years old

And number three: I am Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Lies and One Shocking Discovery**

When I had got back home, I saw that everyone was still waiting for me, then I sat back down next to my mate, and Alice said, "So Bella, what did you talk about?"

I froze, I didn't know what to think, lies, lies, lies. I just heard Alec's words repeating in my head, I didn't know what to say, I just stayed quiet, then Edward had wrapped an arm around me, but I did something that I would soon regret, I went tensed, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, I held my breath, and I didn't say anything, but I just stayed quiet.

Edward said, "Love are you alright?"

_Lies, lies, lies…._

I put on my best smile, and I said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alice said, "NO! BELLA PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Everyone all froze, then she started crying, and Carlisle said, "Bella, what did you talk about?"

_Lies, lies, lies…_

I said, "Oh… just some stuff. That's all."

Esme said, "We all know that you're not a good liar Bella. Now just tell us what did you talk about with that guy?"

_Just trust me, I think you could do a lot better at lying than your two crazy older brothers._

I just said, "He had offered me a job, but I will have to leave sometime in August."

Edward said, "When?"

I decided to put on a little show, I didn't want to hurt them all, I sighed, and I just said, "Sometime in August."

Rose said, "Where are you going to work?"

I said, "Somewhere in another country, but none of you can't come with me. He told me that if I do bring someone with me, then he'll kill you all. So don't even think about it. I will know."

Emmett said, "Well I'll take him down!"

I laughed, I secretly enjoyed lying to everyone, but I knew that if I was going to keep this up for so long, then everyone would all know that something's going on, and there would be some arguments for sure.

I said, "I don't think you could take him down."

He said, "Oh yeah."

I said, "Yeah."

Then out of nowhere, I heard the woman's voice, "I just want her to grow up with her family. That's all I want for our little witch."

Then I heard a man's voice, "I know Molly, I know. But we have to make sure that Ginny is safe from those creatures of the night remember?"

She said, "Don't you dare talk about those leeches! No one will never take her from us!"

Then I heard a boy's voice, "Mum, when is Ginny going to Hogwarts?"

Molly said, "Oh Ron, she's going to go a year after you, because remember Fred and Gorge are going to be in their third year by the time you go for your first and when they're in their fourth year and you in your second, she will be in her very first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Then I heard a girl's voice, I had become unaware of everyone and everything around me, unaware of Edward who had become very concern for me, unaware of Alice who had become very confused about my future, unaware of everyone who were just looking at me, unaware of Nessie who had come home after spending a day at Jacob's house in La Push, I just focused on the little girl's voice, and she said, "Mummy, when am I going to Hogwarts? Mummy, can I go to Hogwarts with Ron? Please mummy?"

Molly said, "Oh Ginny. You're just too little to go to Hogwarts. And you know that when you're eleven years old, then you know that's when you will get your letter and then we could all go and get your new school stuff."

Ginny said, "Yeah! I get to go to Hogwarts with my brothers! Oh thank you mummy and daddy!"

Then it had ended, I was speechless, I didn't know what to do or what to say, all I could think of was that I had just heard my own voice for the very first time and we were afraid of some creatures, and I knew that what Alec had said was true after all.

Edward said, "Bella? Bella are you alright? What's wrong?"

Without telling them, without telling them where I was going, I sped off to my own room, there I found Alec, I didn't know how he had gotten into the house without being seen, but I didn't care, I shut the door, then he had said something, and I felt something go around the room.

I said, "It's true."

He smiled, he said, "Now you believe me?"

I nodded, I didn't trust my voice, he came up to me, and hugged me, but then I burst into tears while I was in his arms.

He hugged me until I was calm down a bit, then we went to go sit on my bed, but while I was sitting next to him, I began to feel strange.

I looked down at my hands, and I saw that they were long, and skinny, then I felt like I was turning into something, and Alec gasped out loud beside me.

I looked at him, he smiled, and then I noticed that he had broken into tears, and I said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He said in tears, "Go and look in the mirror."

I did what he said, I went into my huge bathroom, then I looked in the mirror, and I gasped out loud. I saw that I wasn't looking at the girl who had grown up with a loving family, I didn't see the girl who had become a vampire just because she had fell in love with one.

No, I didn't see any of that, what I saw was a ten year old girl who had bright red hair, who had a smile on her small round face with dark brown eyes, a pointed nose, slim cheeks, small pointed ears, and shell like lips. I just stared at her, she stared back, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, I jump when I heard a silent knock at the bathroom door, then the young ten year old red headed girl had vanished, and I was face-to-face with the vampire that everyone all knew.

I slowly opened the door only a little bit, I saw that it was Alec, he said, "You ok?"

I just nodded, I didn't want to tell him that I had seen my true self with she was younger, he said, "Hey there's someone just outside the room. I think I should go, I'll be back here tomorrow to check up on you. Are you ok for now?"

I nodded, he said, "Are you sure?"

I just nodded, he said, "Alright then, if you need anything, I had left my number on the bed for you."

I opened the door, then I went back into my bedroom, then I turned around to face him, and I said, "Thank you."

He said, "For what?"

I said, "For telling me the truth about myself because if you hadn't done this, then I wouldn't have to say good-bye to them all."

He sighed and said, "Do you know why you're doing this?"

I shook my head, he came up to me, and he said, "I know that you're not going to like what I say but it's the only way I could say it so here it goes. The reason why you have to leave is because… well… with you as a witch and with me as a wizard, we are afraid of two things. Do you know what they are?"

I shook my head, I noticed that he had begun to pace up and down in my room, I just sat down on my bed, and then he said, "Well… we're afraid of a certain wizard, and this wizard is getting stronger every day, and he has followers, and these followers are of course witches and wizards, but this wizard also had a secret weapon. Now don't attack me or anything like that, I just want you to know that his secret weapon are the Cold Ones, I don't know if you had ever heard of them. But the Cold Ones are also known as vampires, or what your family likes to call them leeches, or sometimes dark creatures of the night."

I sat frozen, I didn't want to believe it, I just couldn't imagine myself hating the family I had become a part of just about a year ago, and then I slowly began to drift off, I didn't know what was going on, I just couldn't believe that my husband and his family were once my enemies, then it hit me, and I knew that I just had to face them once more.

But how do you face the family that you had fallen in love with when you had just found out that they weren't your family after all when all along they were your enemies?

And how could you even face your own husband for that matter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Weasley Family**

After Alec had took down whatever he had put up, he had taken one last look at me, then was gone, and out of sight.

Then I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I slowly went over to the door, then after taking a few deep breaths, I just opened the door a few inches, and I saw that it was Edward, and he said, "Love, is something wrong?"

I said in a fake happy-voice, "Oh nothing's wrong. Why?"

He said, "Because you just went up here without telling even any of us, then you had taken your shield down, and when I had come up to check up on you, you didn't answer. So will you tell me what's going on in my love's head?"

I said, "Nothing's wrong dear."

He frowned, but I just shut the door on him, I know that was mean but I couldn't help it, I locked the door, and then as I bent down to pick up Alec's number, the moment I had touched the parchment, I had a flashback:

START

_I was in a house, I didn't know what to do, so I just grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and I wrote:_

_**Dear Bill,**_

_**Hi there it's Ginny, I know that you work with Gringotts, but could you maybe send us some money please?**_

_**Ginny**_

_Then I had went over to my mummy, she looked down at me, and she said, "Ginny dear, what's that you got there?"_

_I said, "Oh just a letter to Bill, that's all."_

_She said, "Oh that's nice, I hope that it isn't the Malfoys, has daddy told you about them?"_

_I said, "No he hasn't. But could I please just send this letter first? Please mummy?"_

_She said, "Sure you can. Here first let me get the family owl" She had gotten a small gray fathered owl, then she said, "… Now let's tie the letter to its leg, and all you have to do is just say who you want to send it too, and Errol will send it to that person."_

_So I did that, and then I got to see Errol fly away with my letter, then she said, "Ok so go over to daddy and asked him to tell you all about the Malfoys."_

_I said, "But mummy, why aren't we like them?"_

_She said, "Ginny Molly Weasley, how dare you say something like that. Just so you know, the Weasley family will never be a part of You-Know-Who's follower, the Weasleys are just like any other normal good wizarding family."_

_So I went to go find my father._

FINISH

When it was over, I pulled my hand away from the parchment, I took out my phone, then added his number in it.

After I did that, I just didn't want to have any more of these flashbacks, but I knew that sometime if I even have a chance, then I would have to go online or something and try to look up this Weasley family, and I was scared to even do that too along with having these flashbacks, having to face my family/enemies, having to also acted 'normal' for all of them, and also having to be put into another life, having to meet this new family, making new friends, and what scared me the most of all was that I would also have to find someone new.

Then Alice said from the other side of my door, "Bella? Please Bella, you don't want to do this. What you're doing right now is only the beginning of it. So please don't do what you'll do in the future! Please Bella! Please!"

I sighed, then I got up, and I went to open the door.

When I had opened the door, I saw that Alice, Nessie, and Edward were at the door, I tried to smile, but I couldn't even do that.

So as the days went on with Alec coming every night telling me all about the world that I would be in, but during the day time, I tried to acted normal, but all I could do was just stay in my room, I did try to go hunting with them, but I ended up going hunting somewhere else, I just couldn't be a part of their world any more, and I knew that he wasn't just making up a story, I of course knew that this was indeed a reality.

It was a week before I had to leave the family I had ever known behind forever, I was in my room, when Edward came into my room, I was in the bathroom just looking at the small red-headed girl who I assumed had to be Ginny Weasley, who had to be me when I was a witch, after Edward was in, he just came into the bathroom, I jump about a foot into the air when I saw him, and Ginny Weasley had vanish, but was replaced quickly by Isabella Cullen.

I could tell that everyone in this family had had enough of me not being around, before I could even move, he had pulled me in for a kiss, all I could do was not try to push him away, it took all my will-power to not do that, but thankfully to my relief he had ended it.

I tried to move out of his grasped but he kept me in place, I knew that he wanted to talk, so I had to sit down and just listen to his babbling and nonsense.

He whispered, "Why?"

I looked away from him, I didn't want to talk to him or anyone in this family, I said, "Can we go sit down?"

So just to add on to my list of uncomfortable places in the home, we had went out of my comfort zone, into the living room, where I saw everyone siting down, then he had to make me sit beside him, which of course I didn't want to but I knew that I just had to do it.

After we had sat down, everyone turned to look at us, I of course looked away from everyone, I looked down at my hands, and then I saw that there was a letter in my hands, but before I could store it away, Edward had yanked the letter out of my hand, and he said, "Who would be writing to you?"

He opened it, and he read the letter out loud:

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I just want to let you know that you do have the right to know who your family is. I know that you did what you had to do to stay alive, but I just want to tell you about the Weasley.**_

_**You're the baby in the Weasley family, you have five other brothers, now I know that I had told you that you had a much bigger family, but you have five other brothers, two of them are twins, their names are Fred and Gorge Weasley, then there's Ron, Percy, Bill, and Charlie, Charlie works with dragons, Bill works in Romania at the bank that I had told you about, Percy works with the government that I had also told you about, and Ron he works at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, you know the school that I had told you about?**_

_**You also have a mother and a father, you're mother's name is Molly, and your father's name is Arthur Weasley, but your father and Percy both work at the same place along with some other witches and wizards who are just like us.**_

_**Now I hope that none of **__**them**__** don't find this letter, I hope that you're safe for now.**_

_**I'll see you soon.**_

_**Alec**_

After he read that, he looked at me, and he said, "What the hell is all this about!?"

I didn't say anything, just then Alice said, "You have another family?"

I went tensed, I tried to yank the letter out of his hands, but instead he pulled me along with him upstairs, and into his room. When we had got into his room, he shut the door, locked it, then he threw me on the bed, and he said, "What's going on here!? I want to know!"

I quickly got up, but he moved in front of the door, I turned around to face the window, then I crossed over to the window, and I whispered, "You don't know? You don't know! Well, I had thought that _**Carlisle**_ would have at least told you by now! I can't believe that you and your family don't realize that something's changed."

He said, "What are you talking about?"

I giggled, I said, "Oh please, go and asked the people who I had once called _**family**_. Then I think you'll figure it all out."

He said, "What?"

I turned to face him, I walked up to him, and I said, "You don't know what that letter is talking about! But I know exactly what that letter is talking about!—"

He said, "Who's that Alec guy, and who's this Ginny?"

I just yanked the letter out of his hands, then I yanked the door open, and went back into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Leaving and Missing**

**BPOV**

When I had woken up on the day I had to leave, I found that Edward had once again stayed in my room, I didn't know what to say about that, I only said, "Can I please have a moment alone?"

He said, "Sure thing, love."

I just nodded, when he was gone, I jumped out of bed, pulled my bags from under my bed, then ran to the window, and whispered, "Good-bye Isabella Cullen and hello Ginny Weasley."

I didn't know how or what I had done, but the next thing I knew was that I was already in the airport, along with my bags, then I saw Alec, he was dressed in the same outfit that he had first showed up in, when he saw me, he smiled, and said, "Good morning Miss. Weasley."

I couldn't help but say, "Good morning Potter."

He shot me a look, but instead he just said, "Have you been researching your family? Or have you been researching other pureblooded families? Because it looks like you've been looking up the Malfoy's."

I only said, "Something like that."

He said, "Are you ready to go?"

I took one last look around the airport and also outside, I didn't know when I would return, I would dearly miss this life, but at the same time, I knew that this is for my own safety.

Alec helped me get settled onto the plane, and we both were gone and out of sight from what was once my home.

**EPOV**

I waited at the bottom of the stairs for my Bella, I'm sure that she didn't want to go to that new job, she had only told us all that she had to leave sometime in August, and I thought that it would not interfere with our plans for our anniversary.

I was sure that she was as excited as I was about our trip to Isle Esme, but I still couldn't figure out what was going on with my love. I mean, after our little talk, I noticed that she was descent from all of us, especially around Nessie, she couldn't stand her, Nessie thought that it was something that she had done, but then later on, we all found out that she was changing.

We all didn't know what it was, even now as I wait for my love, I still couldn't figure out what was really going on with her.

I called up to her, "Bella?"

No responds what's so ever.

I called again, no responds.

I begun to worry, I quickly rushed upstairs, but Alice shouted, "NOO!"

I knocked on her door, no answer, I opened her door, and she wasn't there.

But then I saw a note on the desk, I picked it up, and it said,

_**Edward,**_

_**I know that tomorrow was supposed to be our anniversary, but I had to go to the job. I know that you didn't want me to go, but I'm needed there, I love you and Nessie. Oh Nessie, please do tell her that I love her, and that someday I'll return back to you all, back... home...**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Bella**_

It was just like when I had left her, but this time, she left me, and not just me, everyone here, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and last but not least, Nessie, our daughter.

All I could think about now as I walk out of my love's room, was one thing:

_She'll never return._

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't have enough time to update this chapter, but here it is, the updated one. My parents took away my things, so for the past few days, I've been powerless without it.**

**Hope you all have a happy valentines day!**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people,**

**Next chapter is up, just to give you all a heads up, Bella has now become Ginny, so instead of BPOV, I'm putting GPOV. Oh and they have four kids instead of three, Lily is the oldest instead of James, and also she's 18, so yeah. Anyways, back to the chapter.**

**And Jannie is mine! Jannie is the other sister.**

**So it's not just Lily.**

**Chapter Five: Fifty Years Later**

Well it has been fifty years since she had left the life she had known, she was just sitting at her table, and just thinking about how much she had changed in the last fifty years she had been gone.

_Just look at how much you've changed?_ She thought, she had bright flaming red hair, she still had the pale skin, light blue eyes instead of the chocolate brown eyes, she was dressed in her favorite purple robes, along with purple high-heal boots, and cloak.

**GPOV**

I was just sitting here in me and my husband's room looking at how much I've changed over the past fifty years. When I had first arrived, I was introduced to my real family, next I spent a few days getting settled in, and then it was off to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years.

Once done with school, I didn't think that I would ever move on, but Harry James Potter had captured my heart, and two years later we got married.

I didn't think that I would like it here, but after spending a year here, I found that this was indeed where I belong. At some times, I would think back to a life in which I had spent my entire childhood with the Cullens, and how their doing. But for the most part, I had grown fondly of this life.

Harry came through our door, he had a paper in his hands, and he said, "I thought you would be in here, anyways, did you hear?"

I turn to face him, and said, "Hear what?"

His face broke into a smile, and he said, "Lily's getting married! But don't worry, Jannie is with her."

I said, "To who? And when is it?"

He handed me a piece of paper, I looked at it, and I froze,

_**Lily Luna Potter**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

_**8/13/15**_

_**The Cullen Household**_

_**Forks, Washington**_

_**12pm - 2pm**_

_**Please come and congratulate the newest member of the Cullen family.**_

I didn't know what to say, how could she be in love with... him!? Doesn't she understand that I had told her not to go!? How? What did he do to her? I had to get over there and stop this before history repeats itself once again. And I don't want it to.

I said, "Out!"

Harry fled the room, he knew everything, once he was safely out of the room, I paced our room, I didn't want to go back, but I knew that I just had to do it just to save my daughters from _their kind._

I hated what I had to do, but then again, I knew that if I don't go, then surely Jannie will come back to tell me what happen.

I didn't really mind it though, I haven't been there in fifty years, so I would just go and pick up my two little witches.

But there's also another thing about all of this, if I go, then that would surely mean that he would also want to talk with me, but I didn't trust him anymore. I couldn't trust him, I didn't want to talk to him, he didn't know where I was, so it's not like once I get there, he'll want to know where I've been for fifty bloody years. He'll probably won't even notice that it's me, so it's alright to show up there like this.

I decided that I'll take James with me, I headed towards James' room, when I went in, he looked up, and said, "Mother, you know that-"

I said, "James, we need to go and pick up your sisters."

He jumped off his bed, and said, "Mother, do you know why?"

I just started walking out of his room, he followed behind, I only said, "You'll see when we get there."

Once out of the manor, we both headed for America, and I knew that this would be the only chance I get to see them once again.

And that also meant that I would have to face her once more.

Nessie..

**EPOV**

Well now it has been fifty years since she had left us, Nessie couldn't go on with her life anymore, she missed her mother very much, as did everyone else, including me.

I still wonder where she is, who had taken her, what has happened to her, but most of all, I still think of her, the way she sings to me, the softness of her skin, the sweet smell of her sent, and her name. Oh my Bella, where has my singer gone off too

We still live in Forks, we were hoping that Bella would return, but no luck. We all sat at our unseal table, when we all saw them.

They had to be sisters, they both looked alike, both had match purple robes, cloaks, and high-heal boots. I tried to read their minds but it was like they were somehow related to my lost love.

We both heard one of the sisters say to the other, "Hey look, do you think those are the people who Mother was talking about?"

Her sister said, "No Lily, you know what Mother said about them. Their dangerous."

Lily said, "Oh come on, Jannie. Mother isn't here, so we could go and talk to them, and she won't ever know."

Jannie seemed to afraid of us, but then she finally agreed.

So both sister made their way over to our table, Lily said, "Hi, my name's Lily Potter, and this here is my sister, Jannie Potter."

Alice said, "Hi, we're the Cullen's, this here is Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Nessie. Welcome to Forks High."

Lily looked at me, Jannie glared at all of us, Lily said, "Hello, are you Edward Cullen?"

I was stunned, I tried to read her mind, but it didn't work. But I swore I saw my Bella in her, I had to find out more about her, and so I asked, "You look familiar, have we meet before?"

Lily blushed, Jannie said, "Excuse us, please. Just for a moment or two. I need to speak to my sister about **something."**

Jannie whispered, "Alright Lily, what the bloody hell in wrong with you! Have you completely lost it!? What's Mother going to say if she found out about this? You know-"

Lily cut in and said, "This is our chance to finally figure out why Mother's so against August 13th. It's just great!"

Alice said, "That's funny, isn't August 13th the day when..."

She was right after all, that day was and still is hard for me and Nessie to move on from, it was when my love had disappeared.

Everyone nodded, we all heard Jannie say, "Mother's going to kill us, or even wrose, she'll might as well use the killing curse on us if that makes her happy! Lily, what have you done! If Mother finds out-"

Lily said, "And she will not find out, I'll make-"

Jannie said, "Lily, you wouldn't, if Mother, or bloody hell! If the Ministry finds out that you used magic, you know what's going to happen? We're going to be sent to-"

Lily said, "Don't even say it! You know that Mother would want to see them again. So this is our chance-"

Jannie said, "You mean, our chance to get **killed! **Lily they're leaches, you know what Grandmother said, don't trust them! And you know what that also means, we're not allowed to even be talking to them! Especially the brazen haired one! And also the one with the brown eyes! Those two I don't trust."

Lily said, "Well I do."

Jannie tried to grab her sister, but Lily was already making her way back to our table, Jannie said, "We're so dead, if Mother finds out about this."

Lily said, "So what's it like here?"

Nessie scooted closer to me, I wrapped my arm around her, holding her tightly, she thought _I miss mommy daddy._ I whispered in her ear, "I know Nessie, I do to."

I found myself saying, "It's great."

I'm sure I shocked my family, hearing me talk after fifty years, Lily said, "Really."

I nodded, Lily said, "So do any of you know someone who used to live around here?"

I said, "Yeah, we did actually know someone."

Lily said, "Who?"

I didn't want to answer that question, I looked at my family for help, they all were staring at me, in shock, I only said, "Just... someone..."

She nodded, but then she said, "And who's the girl beside you?"

I couldn't help but smile at her, once again, my family storied in shock, I looked down at Nessie, then back up at Lily, and said, "Her name's Nessie."

Jannie said, "So what is she to you?"

I said, "She's my daughter."

Jannie said, "Oh, ok. But where's her mother."

Nessie said, "She's gone, she disappeared on August 13."

Lily said, "When did she disappear?"

I said, "Fifty years ago. Why?"

Lily said, "Because that's when our mother had return back home."

That's funny, could she be talking about my love.

But why would she be there, when she could be with us?

Could this also have something to do with that Alec guy that had visited her just before she had left?

Or was this all apart of her 'changing'?

I had to find out more about the sisters.

**Hey guys,**

**Finished Chapter 5!**

**What should happen next.**

**Ideas? I'm open for any.**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 must read

**Hey readers,**

**I know that I haven't been updating lately, but just to give you all a heads up, (Violet Volturi, you already know why) But to all who don't know, I am at school, and so I won't be able to update until after I return back home from school.**

**Love,**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello readers,**_

_**Here's Chapter six for you all!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Six:**

**EPOV**

I didn't think that I would ever fall in love again, but I knew that sometime I would have to move on.

And that's what I did.

We all had grown to trust Lily, but her sister had something against us all, including Nessie.

I was just sitting here on the couch, just thinking about my love, when Lily came up to me, and asked, "What are you think about, love?"

I smiled, knowing that she cared for both me and Nessie, I still hadn't told her about my lost love, I said, "Oh, just someone."

She asked, "Who?"

I said, "What's your mother's name?"

She said, "Ginny, why do you know her or something?"

Then it hit me, the letter that she had got from that Alec guy that one day, I said, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle came downstairs, he said, "What is it, Edward?"

I said, "You remember that one letter that day when... she left, right?"

He said, "What about it?"

I said, "Ok so do you remember who it was really addressed too?"

He said, "Can we talk somewhere."

I nodded, we both went into his office, once there, he asked, "Don't you both of them might have something to do with... her?"

I paced his office, I said, "I do know one thing though, I can't read their minds. Carlisle, it's like their related to her."

He said, "Edward, I think this is our chance to-"

I had to bring it up, I couldn't take it, but then again, he didn't know about it, I said, "Carlisle, there's something I need to tell you."

He said, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, this was actually harder then I though.

_You don't know? You don't know! Well, I had thought that Carlisle would have at least told you be now! I can't believe that you and your family realize that something's change._

_Oh please, go and asked the people who I had once called family. Then I think you'll figure it all out._

I said, "Who are really our enemies?"

Just then Alice said, "Everyone get in here right now!"

We both rushed downstairs, and we all stood in a line, I caught the sweet sent, but I knew better then to go and find out that it was all a mistake.

I reached Lily, I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, everyone knew of our engagement, including her side of the family, in which she and Jannie had both sent the invitations out too.

Lily said, "What is it, Alice?"

Alice looked at me and Nessie, she whispered low for all of us to hear, "She has returned."

I asked, "How? When did-"

"When did what, **_dear?"_**

We all turned, and it was like my life had fell back into place once again.

There she stood, even though she looked different, I could still smell her sweet sent.

My Bella...

**GPOV**

When we had reached the house that was once my home, we both stopped just outside the front door, James said, "Mother, why are we here?"

We both went inside, then we both heard Edward say, "How? When did-"

I cut in, "When did what, **_dear?"_**

They all turned to us both, and I saw that Edward had his arm around Lily, everyone else was shocked to see me, Rose was staring like she was seeing a ghost, I couldn't help but snap at her, "Stop staring Blonde, you're looking at me like you're seeing a ghost or something!"

I said, "James, please take your sisters home."

James said, "Yes, Mother."

Jannie went up to us, she smiled, and said, "Hello Mother, James."

James said, "Lily?"

Lily looked at Edward, Edward was staring at me, shock written all over his face, I snapped, "Lily!"

Lily slowly made her way to us, when she was in front of me, I glared at her, she lowered her head, and said, "Yes, Mother?"

I said, "You have disappointed me. James, get them back home."

James said, "Come on, Lily."

But before they all left, I said to Lily, "I'll deal with you when I get back."

She said, "Yes, Mother."

Once all three of them were gone, I was about to leave myself, when a hand had stopped me, I froze, and I heard Edward say from behind me, "Wait, please, don't go."

I said, "I never thought that I would return back here... back home."

He said, "I didn't thin that you would actually return."

I chuckled, he asked, "How?"

I turned to face him, I whispered, "Why? Why do this?"

He slowly touched my face with only his fingertips, it felt strange somehow, yet at the same time, it also felt familiar, I could still smell the sweet sent of his skin, it sicken me to know that Lily did indeed followed in my footsteps.

He whispered, "How?"

I said, "Why? Oh boy, I don't know, maybe because I wanted to leave, or I know, maybe because I had no choice!"

He said, "After all this time, you've been alive? How is that possible?"

I only said, "Of course I've been alive all this time! How do you think I know about the engagement?"

He said, "But how?"

I said, "I have my own reasons not to tell you, unless... you've figured it out yet."

Alice said, "Figured what out?"

I sighed, and said, "Shame, I'd hoped you had figured it all out by now, hadn't I left just to give you all a chance to figure it all out on you're own?"

He said, "Figure what out, Bella?"

I snapped, "I'm no longer Bella! My name is Ginny Pot-"

Carlisle said, "So it is true!"

I sneered, "What's true, leech!"

Carlisle said, "I should have know, from the very beginning, why didn't I noticed it before? I don't know! You along with this one..." He pushed Nessie towards me, "... should be in hell for your crimes and all of your killings!"

I sneered, "Leeches..."

He sneered, "Like Mother, like daughter! But of course both of you are witches!"

Nessie said, "Mommy, what is grandpa talking about?"

He sneered, "If it were up to me, I'd let the dogs eat her! And-"

I said, "Tell them. Tell them! Tell them why I didn't want to be in the same room with you all! Tell them how you had tried to kill us all!"

He was about to say more, when my cell rang, I glared at all of them, pulled Nessie behind me, took out my cell, answered it, and said, "Mother, now is not the time."

Mother said in a harsh tone, "Ginny Potter, you know that you're not supposed to be over there! What are you doing there anyways?"

I said, "Mother, Lily's in love."

Mother shrieked, "SHE DID WHAT?"

I said, "Mother, I'll tell you all about it when I return home... right now, I have to deal with something."

I hung up before she could reply, I turned to face them, they had better watch it, I may have returned back, but I'm not longer that foolish Muggle freak Isabella Swan!

Nessie said, "Mommy, what is grandpa talking about?"

Carlisle took a step forward, I quickly dragged Nessie out of the house, ignoring her screams as she was forced to leave the people who were, after all, no longer her family, I didn't dare look back, and I knew that both of us would be safer away from this strange hell of a life.

I knew that I had to tell her...

She would someday find out...

Until that day, she will have to just accept it...


	8. Chapter 8

**_ATTENTION ALL READERS_**

**_Sorry, but I'm leaving tomorrow for school. I won't be able to update any of my stories, so see you all in October! But don't worry, I will be able to work on future chapters for the stories that you all love so much!_**

**_From,_**

**_Witches Rune_**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hi there readers:**_

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**GPOV**

After returning back home, I called, "Jane!"

Our house-elf Jane appeared a moment later, she bowed, and said, "Mistress has summoned Jane, what can Jane do for her Mistress?"

I said, "Take the children to the nursery, have the other house-elves look after them. Be sure that they're cared for."

Once handing the two small children over to Jane, she walked both of them to the nursery wing of the Manor, after they were gone, I called once more, "Jade!"

Jade was my personal house-elf, she appeared a second later, she bowed, and said, "Yes, Mistress? What can Jade do for our lovely Mistress today?"

I said, "Please take Nessie here to her room, once you're done with that, please do tell Lily to meet me in the living room at once."

After handing Nessie over to Jade, the young elf reassured her that everything will be alright and not to worry about me, I made my way into the living room, once there, I caught sight of Harry, he was pacing, I cleared my throat, he looked up, when he saw me, he pulled me into his arms, he held onto me, he finally let go when we both heard Lily say, "You wanted to see me, Mother?"

Harry let go, and he said, "Did something happened?"

I only said, "Call Alec."

He quickly rushed out of the room to go make the call, once he was gone, I put up the Silent Charm around the room, I said, "What did I say before you and your sister left?"

She said, "You told us both to not to talk to anyone…"

I said as I turned away from her, "And what did you do?"

She said, "We meet some people…"

I said as I turned to face her, "And who were these people?"

She looked down, and whispered, "The Cullen—"

I snapped, "How dare you! You know perfectly well that I had forbidden you to ever have any contact with them! Didn't I!?"

She said, "Yes, Mother. But they—"

I snarled, "But they what? You honestly thought that this was the perfect way to go!? You thought that I would want to see them again!? Well? Answer me, Lily!"

Before she could answer, Alec showed up at the doorway, he had a worried look, I took down the charm, once he was in, I put back up the charm, turned to face him, and snapped, "Guess where your two nieces were at?"

He said, "Gin, is something wrong? What…?"

I snarled, "You know how I now feel about them… Of course something's wrong!"

His eyes narrowed, and he sneered, "You did not just go back!"

I said, "I had to go back!"

He said, "Why? Why did you have to go back there, when I told you about what we're afraid of!? Was it because you knew that you still—"

I cut in, and said, "No! No, I don't still love him! Besides, Lily here decided to NOT tell me about him or his family! I found out the hard way!"

He turned to Lily, and said, "What have you done to your Mother, Lily!?"

Lily said, "What are you talking about, Uncle Alec? I didn't do anything to Mother."

He said, "You know well enough to not to talk to their kind!"

She said, "But I didn't do anything to hurt Mother."

I froze where I stood, I heard someone say, "I've found you, you pathetic little human pet!"

My vision burled, I saw Victoria standing in front of me, her fangs out, eyes full of hatred, she came at me, I screamed, I shut my eyes, not wanting to see my death, but instead, I heard Alec say, "Ginny!"

I opened my eyes, I saw Alec looking down at me, I was on the couch, and I turned to glare at Lily, who rushed to a corner, than I got up, walked up to her, and snarled, "Give me that ring!"

She said, "Mother—"

I shouted, "Give me the RING, LILY!"

She took off the ring, once I had it in my hands, I saw that it was my wedding ring, I turned away from her, my hands closing in on the ring, I heard her say, "No, Mother!"

I said, "Don't worry, I won't do anything to the ring."

I put the ring in my pocket, after a moment, I turned to her, and said, "You think that I would be ok with this!?"

She said, "Mother, I just wanted to know why you're so against August 9th, what's wrong with that day, Mother?"

Alec said, "Gin—"

I said, "I have to go!"

As I rushed out, I called, "JADE!"

Jade appeared, and said, "Yes, Mistress?"

I snapped, "Take Lily up to her room! Make sure her door is shut tightly!"

I slammed the door to my secret room, I put up a few charms around the room, I paced, and snarled, "She's never leaving this house! I don't want history to repeat itself once more…"

As I paced, I heard him say, "My Bella…"

I clenched my fists, I snapped, "I'm not going back… I'm—"

He said, "My Bella…"

I snarled, "No… I'm not going back! I'm—"

Just then I heard the lullaby playing, I screamed, sank down, tears falling, I slowly pulled out the ring, was about to slip it on, when I got up, and was about to say something, when I heard him whisper, "Forever… my love."

I whispered while still in tears, "Forever… my love."

Before I put it back in my pocket, I kissed it, my lips brushing the stones, I heard him say, "My Bella…"

I whispered, "I…"

I couldn't bring myself to say the words once more, but to someone else, someone who I once loved, I had to sit down, my hand suddenly became heavy with the ring, I put the ring in a box, with just a wave of my wand, the box disappeared, once the box was gone, I sat down in a chair, put my wand back into my pocket, and just silently cried for what I had to miss fifty years ago.

THE END!


End file.
